A God's Redemption
by Kyren
Summary: What is the definition of a god? And how can one who has taken such a title ever find peace? A Stargate: Atlantis crossover with Rise of Legends.


Welcome to "A God's Redemption". This is a crossover with "Stargate: Atlantis" and the RTS game "Rise of Legends". While this is in the Atlantis category it will mostly deal with Czin, a character from "Rise of Legends". However this takes place almost entirely in the Stargate: Atlantis universe. Czin and the rest of the Cuotl leaders had no personality in the game so I took the liberty to come up with some. Enjoy the story.

OoO

"Who am I? Who am I to be making these decisions? Who am I to guide the fate of countless lives? A child thrust upon a thrown by a joke of fate, and never be allowed to mourn…"

OoO

And the chime rang indicating a transmission to Czin's quarters. The alien god reluctantly placed down his work to answer transmission that he knew was from his fellows. No one else would bother him in this manner, besides, only those two knew this frequency.

As he strode towards the raised console in the middle of the unusually Spartan, but large, room; one could get a very good view of not only the god's surroundings, but the god himself. He is a creature that seems embody the very force that he supposedly rules, death. At fifteen feet in height, he would already tower over any human, but his presence resulted from far more than just that. Only the upper half of his body, that seemed to be hewn from living stone, resembled a human, if one could discount the eternal darkness hidden behind a false hood, and the four fingered claws. His lower half was more spider-like than anything else, with two pointed legs on either side, and at a 90 degree angle from the others.

His quarters had little to no furniture. Only the high raised desk stood out among the various consoles and instruments in the room. The room itself is dimly lit and seems to have been forged from a similar stone-like metal that Czin himself was forged from, a commonality among most Cuotl technology.

When Czin activated the transmission two holographic images appeared representing the two who contacted him. These were the other two gods that ruled the Cuotl, his subordinates and only companions. Both were composed of the same living-stone and are as tall as Czin is, but that is where the similarities end. Xil, the sun god, resembled a bi-pedal lion with large curved protrusions extending from his shoulders and meeting above his head. Shok, the storm goddess, had massive wings extending from her back and had a hawk-like head, but had an otherwise humanoid body. Czin was the first to speak, but all spoke with the same undercurrent of power.

"_I assume you contacted me for my progress report_."

"_Yes, we did_", replied Xil. "So_, how goes your first test of one of your original theories_?"

"_Very well, thank-you. It is gratifying to finally be in a position to expand beyond what we already knew_."

"_Yes, it is a monumental occasion for the three of us_", Shok said. "_We truly have to appreciate what they have done. We can finally say we are approaching our goal_."

"_We can, indeed_", replied Czin, with a subtle not of sorrow creeping into his voice. "_If you excuse me the field test is about to begin_."

"_Of, course_", both intoned before cutting the transmission. Czin then began to leave his quarters and head to the bridge, where he would perform the first field test of his own theory. Before he left, though, one could here the faintest of sighs.

OoO

While Xil and Shok broke contact with Czin they were still talking with each other.

"_You saw what was on his desk_", said Xil for it was not a question.

"_I did. You know how he is. He misses home we all do, you can't fault him some nostalgic relief_."

"_There is a difference between nostalgia and denial. If he does not learn that soon, if he doesn't break free of the persona he has buried himself in. If he remains_ Death. _He will die_."

OoO

As Czin approached the bridge he only vaguely noticed all of the crewman hurriedly bow and step out of the way. Even the prideful Guardian class soldiers, bedecked in uniforms and spear-like weapons, hurriedly made way for the one who had ruled their people for centuries. Czin, paid all of the little mind and certainly didn't acknowledge any of them.

When he finally reached the bridge he encountered a flurry of activity. Dozens of people hurried around the two story facility, particularly in the engineering control section which comprised the bottom half of the facility. Many were checking the physical equipment, while still others were controlling the vessel via holographic interfaces. All of it devoted to ensuring that this experiment made off without a hitch. However, Czin's presence was soon realized and everyone quickly bowed.

"_Continue_", commanded Czin.

"_Captain, is everything ready_" asked Czin to the obviously nervous, but still proud, captain, after all the ruler of his people specifically chose his vessel, his command, to run his experiment.

"Yes, my lord. We are ready at your command."

"_Very good, activate the pulse_."

On the view-screen one could see a massive burst of a blue-white energy shot from Czin's vessel only to fade from existence, until a massive rift seemed to be summoned from the heavens themselves opened in front of them, a vortex of whites and blues that spoke of unfathomable mystery and power. It's light bathing the rest of the local fleet.

"_Very well done, begin continue gathering data until it closes_…"

Suddenly the ship began to shake violently. The massive vessel was being pulled into the vortex. Amid the desperate attempts to stabilize the vessel, Czin only had one whimsical thought; 'What an appropriate end'. As the ship finally disappeared into the rift, it closed, preventing any form of immediate rescue.


End file.
